We All Fall Down
by I'mcalledZorro
Summary: After an easy hunt something goes wrong while the boys are hiking. hurtDean!
1. Chapter 1

_Big thanks to griffin-girl02 for being an awesome beta for this story! _

_I do not own Supernatural, but it would make a GREAT Christmas present! Hint hint!_

_Onto the story…_

Dean was surprised. They had been hired for a paying job that actually went well. The superintendent of Fall Creek Falls State Park had asked them to investigate some strange happenings in the visitor's center. They were given a room and free access to the buffet which made Dean a very happy guy. Sam was also pleased the park was beautiful and Dean had promised that they would take a few days to explore it.

Getting rid of the Nature Center's ghost was a walk in the park. They had a display where people could touch fur, scales, horns, and animal bones. Mixed in with the animal bones were some human ones, and this human apparently didn't like people touching its remains. So after a quick scan with the EMF they found the bones and salted and burned them.

The next day, Sam woke Dean bright and early to go exploring. He had a list of the 'important' things to see, but there were only two that really mattered: Fall Creek Falls and Piney Falls. If he could see those two without Dean having a conniption fit he could leave happy. Little did he know that would be their down fall, literally.

It was cold and wet, but that didn't deter Sam. He was bound and determined to get his sight-seeing in.

"Sammy," Dean whined. "Dude it's raining outside. We'll catch the swine flu and die a miserable snot filled death."

Sam huffed, Dean had promised to try not to be so overbearing and listen to him every once in a while.

"You know you don't catch viruses from being in the cold, it's an old wives' tale. You get it from contact with others who have it. So unless one of us has the swine flu I think we are safe. So suck it up, and take a poncho or something."

"Whatever. They get water all over the place, so no! If anything we will use the raincoats, and they _will _be removed upon getting into the Impala."

"If we're wearing the raincoats then you're digging them out of the trunk. The last time I remember seeing them was when we fought that slime creature."

Dean looked thoughtful, and then brightened up. "I remember where I put them."

A few minutes later Dean came in holding two lumps of waterproof cloth. Upon shaking them out. Dean remembered why they hadn't been used in forever. They were too small, way too small.

"I forgot Dad got us these in high school. Oh well, guess we can't go. Don't want that perfect hair of yours to get messed up!" Dean said as he plopped down on the bed and picked up the channel changer.

Sam snatched the device out of this brother's hand, "They'll have some for sale down in the gift shop."

Dean sighed, getting to his feet. What he would do to keep his little brother happy. At the gift shop, Dean found a nice black rain jacket while Sam had a choice between Pepto Bismal pink and fuchsia. He reluctantly chose pink and threateningly told Dean, "Not a WORD!"

Dean struggled not to laugh and tried to remember where he had put his digital camera last. Sam's friends on the internet needed to see this!

So they started off back to the Nature Center where the Kane River falls and Cascades were. Dean loved the suspension bridge. He kept busy taking pictures of his pink clad brother hanging onto the sides of the bridge for dear life.

Getting annoyed, Sam finally snapped, "I'm hiking over to Fall Creek Falls from here. Why don't you drive over there, and we can meet back at the observation platform."

Dean grinned, and shrugged, "Sure, no problem." He then tuned on his heel and started the hike back. 'Perfect,' he thought, flirt a little with the foreign chick at the Nature Center while he 'asked directions' to the next falls, then some alone time with his baby.

They eventually met up at the falls. Both agreed that it was pretty, and Dean even snapped a few pictures. When Sam got in the car Dean threw a paper bag in his lap. At Sam's questioning look Dean answered.

"Lunch."

"So while I was waiting out there you were off stuffing your face?" Sam was starting to get pissed.

"Dude, chill. I was getting hungry, and I figured you would be too, especially after that hike. I got you some G2 and a couple sandwiches and chips."  
Sam felt bad, "Sorry."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You better be. This trust thing goes two ways ya know."

Digging into his sandwich Sam mumbled, 'Thanks Dean."

"See was that so hard? Where to next?"

Taking a drink Sam replied, "If we go strait we can do the driving trail then go to Piney falls." Taking note of the face Dean made at the mention of another falls Sam added, "They have a suspension bridge there too."

That made Dean brighten up considerably. Driving through the trail, though, Dean started to get bored, and Sam wanted to stop at every over look. Dean got fed up and allowed Sam to pick two.

The first over look was even more boring than researching, but the second one they both kind of liked. Dean found it hilarious that it was named after a man who died by falling off. When they finally stopped at the Piney Falls Sam was ready to head to the falls, but Dean, of course, wanted to go strait to the suspension bridge.

"Rock, paper, scissors, and winner chooses," Sam offered.

Agreeing Dean got ready.

Dean played rock as usual and Sam played paper.

"Two out of three?" Dean pleaded.

"If we kept playing till you won we'd be here forever!"

Sighing Dean joined his brother as he headed toward the path. A family was emerging from the trail.

"It's slippery so be careful, "offered the mom. The older daughter rolled her eyes as if to say 'duh mom.' The younger daughter added, "But it's worth it. The view is awesome. I'm face-booking my pics as soon as I get service!"

Sam grinned at her enthusiasm, and the two groups moved past each other. Sam and Dean picked their way down the wet and rocky path, stepping from one rock to another. Dean decided to stop and take a look around.

He shouted to Sam, "I'll catch up to you in a minute."

"Okay, see you in a sec," came from the distracted brother.

Dean stood a bit off the path on a rock outcropping. The view was breath taking, even he had to admit. Wanting to see how high up he was, Dean leaned over the side and took a step forward.

His foot slid on the wet leaves and his hands scrambled at the tree beside him to keep from going over, but to no avail, he was airborne for a few seconds before the impact with the rock below. Pain shot up his right side and through his head as it bounced off the rock. He tried to keep conscious and call for his brother, but as son as he breathed in, icy hot fire flashed through his body and consciousness flickered out like a candle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Thank you very much for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews. They made my day. What inspired me to write this story is this picture. imcalledzorro(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/story-inspiration-140596934 just take out the (dot) and put a ._

_It was taken at Fall Creek Falls State Park in Tennessee. Feel free to take a look and thanks for reading and reviewing._

Sam kept picking his way down the trail after leaving his older brother to look at the scenery. One more rock and then he was at the Piney falls overlook. It was just as breathtaking as was promised, but it felt wrong somehow. Then he was hit with an overwhelming sense of 'find brother now!'

"Dean?" Sam hollered ears straining for the reply. He quickly made it to the place where Dean had stopped.

"Dean?" This time there was more panic in his voice. He wanted his big brother to answer and say, "Samantha your such a wuss."

"Dean!" Sam shouted once again. Remembering his dad's training he closed his eyes, stood still, and just listened.

He could hear birds, the wind, the rain, and something else. Concentrating on that something else he tried to figure which direction it came from. There, it came from beneath him.

Opening his eyes Sam scrambled to the edge of the rock and looked down, and there among the leaves and green moss lay his brother. Dean was on his left side with blood starting to pool around head and side. He had successfully located his brother, now how to get to him. The distance between them was too great to jump. Desperately looking around, he spied another rock outcropping that looked a little bit closer.

Sam sprinted down the trail and onto the closer rock. While it was closer vertically it was further in distance. So Sam tried to access his brother's condition from there. Several bleeding cuts and possible concussion, his arm looked out of place, and there was blood coming from his abdomen. Sam started to pull out his cell and call 911, but remembered that the park had no service. He cursed silently and was torn about what to do. Half of him wanted to stay as close to his big brother as possible and hope help would come and the other half was screaming at him to go get help.

If it was as minor as a couple of cuts and a dislocated shoulder he could handle that himself, but if it was something worse? Also, how could he get Dean off the rock by himself, especially if Dean had hurt his leg.

Having made his decision, Sam called down to his unconscious brother, "Hang on Dean, I'm going for help."

Right then was when Sam could understand why his dad always pushed them to be faster and better. He had only made it a minute up the trail when he ran into a family coming down the trail. Mom was in the lead with two younger boys playing around behind her. Bringing up the rear was the Dad with a little girl perched on his shoulders.

The mom called, "Are you okay, son?"

Out of breath Sam tried to answer, "my brother," deep breath and try again, "My brother fell off one of the rocks."

Alarm flashed though the faces of the parents, but the two boys seemed more interested in the mud and leaves.

"What's your name sweetie? My name is LeAnn, I'm a nurse," The tall boy looked on the edge of a panic attack, and she had to get him calmed down.

"Sam."

"Okay Sam, can you show us where your brother is?"

Sam hesitated for a second. "Get help, get help," was still going through his head. Then he turned and darted back the way he had just come, back to his brother, trusting the people would follow. Stopping on the closer outcropping he pointed out his brother's prone figure.

LeAnn gasped, then quickly switched into nurse mode.

"Honey, hand me Haylie. Then you take the boys and Sam and alert a park ranger. Make sure they know it's a fall from height, okay?"

Andy handed over the little girl and took the littlest boy's hand.

"Daddy, there's a guy laying on that rock."

"I know Jesse."

"I don't think it's a good place to take a nap."

"He's not taking a nap dumbo. He fell."

"Nick, hush," Their dad commanded.

The little boy looked at his feet and mumbled, "Sorry."

"Boys we're going to be going quickly so no playing around okay?"

"Yes. Sir," both boys coursed.

"Sam what's your brother's name?" LeAnn asked.

"Dean, his name is Dean."

"Okay, Sam go with Andy. You'll need to find a Park Ranger, and Haylie and I are going to stay and keep your brother company. All right?"

"Thank you"

LeAnn smiled, "Welcome, now get going."

As Sam left he could hear her "Hi Dean my name is LeAnn, and I'm going to be watching your for a little bit."

The four guys quickly made their way up the trail. When the steps got bigger Sam and Andy would pick the boys up and set them up on the next rock.

"We can take my truck," Andy offered. "It's parked at the trail head and I'm somewhat familiar with the park."

"Okay," Sam didn't even think of how he was going to get help, just knew that he needed to get it. 'Great' San thought. 'I can fight off demons and ghosts and keep a cool head even when one of us hurt, but an accident away from a hunt freaks me out completely.'

"Thanks, my brother has the keys to the Impala." Sam offered.

"The black '67 Chevy Impala is ya'lls?" Andy asked in surprise.

Sam grinned, "Yep, that's my brother's pride and joy. Our dad gave it to him."

"Well that's one sweet ride."

"I'll tell Dean you approve."

Andy laughed. By then they had reached Andy's truck. Andy put Nick and Jesse in the back and Sam climbed in shotgun, and they all took off. Andy sped as fast as the windy roads would allow him, hoping that if they didn't spot a ranger that maybe a ranger would spot them.

"It figures," murmured Andy, "when you need a Ranger one isn't around, but if you don't need one they are everywhere you look."

"True, so true," Sam agreed.

They still hadn't seen a Ranger when they sped into the Inn. Sam hopped out and raced into the building and straight to the front desk, which also served as park headquarters.

"I need help. My brother fell off the trail onto the rocks," Sam gushed.

The lady working the front desk's eyes grew large and she pulled out her radio, "we have a fall from height."

She looked at Sam, "Which trail, honey?"

"The one to Piney waterfall."

The ranger instantly relayed that back into the radio adding that the brother is at the inn reporting it. The radio squabbled back.

"Okay, in a minute one of the rescue squads is going to be here to pick you up so you can show them where your brother is."

"Thank you," Sam said gratefully. Then he walked over to Andy and his sons.

"Thanks for all your help. They are going to pick me up."

"No problem. Hope your brother will be okay. He seams like a tough one."

Hearing a truck pull up outside Sam gave one last wave and sprinted towards the rescue vehicle. Sam had no sooner closed the door when the paramedic floored it out of there.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Voices. He could hear a woman's voice, but couldn't really make out what she was saying. He blanked out for a while. The voice was still there.

"Be back soon," was all Dean could pick out of the word jumble. Wanting to know what was going on Dean tried to lift his abnormally weighty eyelids. Upon successfully opening them the first thing he could see was moss, fuzzy green moss. 'What the crap?' flashed through his mind. Then, as he tried to move, three things happened, first he remembered what had happened, second his body lit up like a switchboard with pain, and third the soft voice told him to lay still and try not to move. Yeah, that sounded like a plan to him. Laying still and trying to breathe through the pain wasn't really working, cause with every breath the agony began anew.

The voice slowly cut through the haze surrounding his mind.

"Dean?"

"Yeah," he slowly breathed.

"I'm LeAnn. I'm a nurse. Your brother went to go get help. They should be back soon."

"T'ks," he mumbled.

"Glad to see you're awake," LeAnn said. He vaguely wondered if she was hot before she excitedly announced, "I think I see them! Yep, here they are. I'll be praying for you Dean."

"Dean," Sam's exuberant voice washed over him. He didn't realize he had missed his brother till then.

"S'my."

"Hey bro. Stay still and hang tight we've got people on their way to get you out."

Sam set the ropes he had helped carry on the rock right above Dean and moved down to the side one where he could still see what was going on, but be out of the way. The rescue squad was busy securing ropes to the surrounding trees, and the paramedic was strapping on a harness.

On their way back to the trail Sam and the paramedic, Mark, had a chance to talk and Sam had told him that he had his first responders certification.

"Sam?" Mark shouted.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"We got an extra harness if your want to come down with me."

Sam jumped up from where he was sitting and quickly scrambled up there. Quickly putting the harness on, Sam thanked the paramedic.

"Try to keep a clear head, and do exactly as I tell you."

"You've got my word," Sam swore.

They quickly repelled down the several feet to the small ledge where Dean rested. While Mark went straight to Dean, Sam waited as the medical bags were lowered.

"Grab the neck brace from the black bag." Mark ordered Sam. He swiftly complied and Mark fitted it around Dean's neck.

"Okay, send the basket down." Mark shouted up. As the basket was slowly lowered Mark told Sam, "Since your brother's on his side, I figured go ahead and get him in the basket so we won't have to move him so much. I'm pretty sure his arm is broken and dislocated, and I don't want to put any undue stress on it."

Sam and Mark grabbed the basket and unhooked it from the carabineers. They carried it to Dean's side and gently rolled him into the basket. Sam gasped. In Dean lower stomach a small branch was sticking out. Well that accounted for the blood staining the front of Dean's shirt.

By now, although in great pain, Dean had managed to clear some of the cobwebs and realized something was wrong.

"Sam?"

Trying not to look so shocked and worried Sam looked down at his brother. "You've just got a little tree limb sticking out of your stomach."

Trying to lighten the situation Dean smarted, "Is that all. Just pull it out."

Sam glared, "It's not alright! You've scared me half to death."

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam could be such a drama queen when he wanted. "Seriously pull it out stick a band-aid on it, pull me up, and we're good to go."

"Are you crazy? Good to go? You fell off a cliff, I'm pretty sure you have broken your arm amongst other things. The only place you're going is to the hospital."

Mark laughed at the two men. His job was almost done. Sam and Dean's argument had distracted Dean so he could quickly finish what he had to to get Dean ready for transport.

"Sam help me secure theses straps them we'll be ready to pull him up. I'm going first then Dean, then you. Any question?"

"Nope."

"Okay then see you top side." Mark replied. He attached a carabineer to his harness tugged twice and away he went. Next, Dean was efficiently lifted up, then Sam. The hardest part was carrying the basket up the rock strewn and slippery path. The five man team plus Sam took turns carrying the basket and equipment. Finally they made it back to the waiting vehicles. Sam saw LeAnn and Haylie standing over to the side. While they loaded Dean into the transport he went over to thank her for her and her husband's help.

"Thank you so very much. Your family is very nice."

"No problem. We just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Go, I think they are waiting. We're praying for ya'll." LeAnn smiled and waved for him to go.

"Thanks again," he started to turn them paused. "How are you getting back?"

"Andy's coming. Now go, before they leave without you!"

"bye-bye" little Haylie babbled and waved both her little arms at Sam.

Mark was holding the door open for Sam to get in so they could leave. Sam climbed in and sat down beside his brother.

Dean looked up at him all grins. 'Great,' thought Sam they've given him morphine.

"So, how's this big ole ambulance gonna get down those hills and all those curvy curves?"

Great, the part Sam was dreading. Mark had told him because of the distance of the hospital and Dean's potential life threatening injuries that he would need to be air lifted to the nearest hospital. Sam was not all that excited about having to share that information with his brother.

"Just watch the pretty lights Dean," Sam instructed. Whenever Dean got morphine he always commented on the pretty lights he saw.

"Okay!" Loopy Dean agreed.

A few minutes later Mark leaned over, "We're fixing to be there you might want to go ahead and tell him. I've got a mild sedative that should mellow him out if he starts to get up set."

Sam lightly shook Dean's good shoulder.

"Hey, Sammy!"

"Hi, Dean. You remember how you asked how we're getting you to the hospital" Dean nodded so Sam continued. "Well, we've got a helicopter waiting to take you."

Dean's eyes grew big, but before he could do anything Mark gave him the sedative. It had an almost immediate effect.

"Did you know you're really tall Sammy? Even sitting down you're tall. I think you're taller than even dad was."

Sam turned to Mark, "He's good."

They unloaded Dean from the vehicle and carried him over to the waiting helicopter. Sam was prepared to have to bum a ride back to the Impala and drive it to the hospital, but since he had some medical training, and they had plenty of room they allowed him to ride along. The ride was uneventful aside from Dean's hilarious commentary, and it went by quickly. The nurses showed Sam the family waiting room. An eternity, later a doctor came out to inform Sam that Dean was going to have to have surgery, and showed him the surgical waiting room. Another eternity and a nap later, a nurse was telling Sam the surgery went well and walked Sam to Dean's private room. Dean was hooked up to an IV and heart monitor. To Sam this was nothing; he had seen his brother much worse. The nurse said to expect Dean to wake up in around six hours. So Sam decided to get some more sleep in.

Dean realized he was awake five minutes after he opened his eyes. He recognized the muddled thoughts and numbness, and grinned: the good meds. He looked around without moving his head, finally spotting Sammy asleep on his right looking like he did when he was five years old.

Dean tried to call for his little brother, but all that come out was, "sss."

But that seemed to do the trick. Sam stretched, and rubbed the sleep from eyes like he had done every morning since he was 3.

Dean tried again, "Sa," but his mouth was just too dry. That's one of the many things he hated about being in the hospital, every time you woke up your mouth was as dry as cotton. Thankfully he had a Sammy who was always there to help get a drink. After Sam helped him get a drink Dean asked.

"So what's the damage? How long do I have to stay in the hell hole?"

That's how Sam knew Dean would be alright, when he started asking when they could leave.

"Your collarbone and humorous are broken, shoulder dislocated, the stick in your guts was removed, but it punctured your spleen so there was internal bleeding. You still have your spleen and they poured some blood in you. You also have a mild concussion. The doctor said between 3 days and a week. The park sent a rep. they are paying and want us to say at one of their cabins for free while you, direct quote here, 'convalesce."

"Convalesce?"

"Do I need to explain what that mean?"

"No, meathead, I know what it means. I just never heard anyone actually use it."

Dean hated being sick or injured. He was only awake for a few minutes and was already tired again. This sucked butt big time. He felt Sam pat him on his good shoulder.

"Sleep."

" 'Kay."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Now this is the life." Dean grinned from where he was propped up on the couch. Dean had the remote in his hand, there was a fire in the fire place, and they had just finished off two pizzas. He hated the immobilizer he had to wear because of the broken bones and dislocation. The doctor told him they had to go in surgically and pop the joint back into place, then set him humorous. The only time the immobilizer was allowed off was during his shower, but once he got out Sam was always right beside the door ready to strap him back into the torture device. Sam had relinquished control of the TV and food if Dean agreed to follow the doctor's orders to the letter. Reluctantly Dean had agreed.

They had taken the park up on its offer of one of their cabins for a month, but Dean was starting to get antsy and ready for the open road. So far, Sam's reason of "you can't really drive one-handed for such long distance" was working. But the month was almost up and his doctor's appointment was in a few days, maybe he would let Sam drive them over to Bobby's. Now that sounded like a plan. He yawned again and drifted of to sleep.

The End


End file.
